


pleasure (is a kind of pain)

by harryhanlon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Coming Untouched, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sam Winchester is a licensed Monster Fucker, Temperature Play, Vampire Lucifer (Supernatural), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: Sam's fantasized about pointed pearly whites forever and Lucifer is invested in making dreams come true.





	pleasure (is a kind of pain)

**Author's Note:**

> this doc is titled 'kinkshaming sam winchester is illegal' and contains way less marking than i'd have assumed.  
title from JEKYLL & HIDE by bishop briggs  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

Sam honestly didn't know how he got himself into these situations.

One could say it was his lingering not-so-intellectual looks at the fangs on the monsters they killed. Maybe the noticeable shivers whenever soft fingers brushed his neck. Definitely the books stashed in his lower desk drawer with blood reddened mouths gracing the covers.

Lucifer's favorite reason was the breathless way he spoke of the eternal romance of Dracula while drunker than usual. Sam had gone almost misty eyed over thoughts of a lover sharp in all the right places that needed him from a place of deep hunger. The idea was clearly just a fantasy but, luckily, angels tend to be in the business of miracles. 

Which is how, on Halloween night, Sam Winchester walked into his dark bedroom and was immediately pinned to the wall by an unseen cloaked figure.

“Shh,” cut into the silence as the door closed, seemingly of its own volition.

Sam hadn't said a word yet still felt chastened by the whisper. He swallowed thickly as a cool breeze drifted across his cheeks despite being in a windowless room. It calmed him while making his heart race for an entirely different reason. The pressure against his chest moved slowly down the planes of his stomach, pausing to wrap around his waist and continuing down his back to rest on his hips. 

The figure pulled itself closer to whisper right into Sam's ear.

“Scared?”

He swallowed again hoping to hide the low curling heat that wasn't at all fear. “No.” A sudden gentle glow made him open eyes he didn't even realize had closed. The red eyes shone with amusement before moving into Sam's neck.

The cold tip of Lucifer's nose met his flushed skin and sent sparks of anticipatory pleasure down his spine. 

“Brave boy, not scared of strangers?”

Sam would laugh if he wasn't so deep already. “I know what you are.”

Another cool breath puffed at his jawline. “Clever, aren't we? Say it.”

“Vampire,” he sighed more than said. 

“Mmm, good boy. Would you like a reward?”

Sam gasped as cold lips pressed against the column of his neck. His angel's consciously lowered temperature hit all the right nerves and he felt his pants tighten. 

“You're so willing. You'll be so sweet when I rip into your throat,” Lucifer purred. He made heavy lidded eye contact as he kissed up to Sam's mouth, finally taking him in a deep kiss. They slid together for a few seconds until Sam's tongue brushed upon the sharp tip of an incisor. He nearly pulled back in unexpected pain but pressed in harder as his want pushed limits of his control. Blood pulsed hotly through his veins with every stuttered heartbeat.

Despite his heart trying to leap into his lover's chest, Sam managed to pull back and present his pulse point.

“What are you waiting for?”

Eyes flashing red, Lucifer used his new fangs to trace a blazing line down the side of Sam's neck. It only barely broke skin; intended to sting, not draw blood. His flesh flushed, arousal bubbling from within focused on that brief contact. Sam held back a moan, feeling too lost in desire already.

“Uh unh, Sammy. You know I need to hear you. Let's hear it again, this time with more feeling!” The sharp tip trailed parallel to its previous mark, pulling an unrestrained groan from Sam's lips. “That's more like it gorgeous.”

Dizzy at the praise, he all but collapsed into Lucifer's strong unyielding form. Sam could barely appreciate the soft friction from the shift of his sleep pants before he was tossed onto their bed. The air around him dropped a few degrees as he was pinned once more, this time almost tenderly. Spread out and helpless, the hunter gave himself over to his beloved monster.

Teeth nipped teasingly at random spots as deft hands made near freezing trails under Sam's thin t-shirt. Thoughts melted into slow fluid sensation that sank through layers of flesh and sizzled against his bones. He resisted bucking his hips, trusting he'd be satisfied with what he was given.

Lucifer took his time mapping his lover's body with fresh eyes. The unthinkingly parted lips begging to be kissed. The subtle trembles of fingers unused to stillness. The blood calling for sweet release. He lost patience and tore the shirt hiding Sam's broad chest from view to shreds. 

“Look at you. Every cell just begging for it. Who'd think Sam Winchester's famous blood lust was so literal.” His tone could be admonishing if it wasn't so hungry. The cape he was still wearing draped over their legs and hung around them creating an even more intimate privacy to share breath.

Without warning Lucifer leaned in as if to join their lips, but changed course and bit down hard into the taut neck before him. Sam cried out with pain that gave way to unbelievable pleasure. Red gushed around pearly whites and smeared across restless skin. Nothing in Sam's life had ever felt this perfectly messy and indulgent.

The angel pulled back to admire his handiwork. Noting the heavy drops falling from his chin, he trailed his fingers to connect the dots. 

“This what you wanted Sammy?” A slow nod from the body under him as he licked at the fresh wounds. “Perfect,” he whispered right into his lover's ear. They shared a hot, metallic kiss; Sam tasting his own blood for the first time this evening. 

Distracted by the kiss they lost themselves for a few minutes, enjoying the greedy back and forth of lips and tongues.

Pulling himself away, Lucifer kissed down Sam's chest leaving little points of red behind. He nibbled at sensitive nerves just above the cozy pants and caught the edge with his teeth. Slowly, the hardness underneath was revealed; straining for contact. Lucifer ignored the delicious length in favor of placing more cold kisses down his inner thighs. He teased with soft pressure and sharp nips to keep Sammy on edge. 

“Ready for another?” The question proved near unnecessary as hips wiggled impatiently, trying to encourage more contact. “Of course you are, my needy little blood bag.” Those words paired with the second hard bite sent Sam's eyes rolling, so lost in the feeling centered on the two points. 

“Please,” he murmured. “Please, please.”

“Please what? Use your words, darling.”

“Please... please, use me.” Desperate words spilled forth unconcerned with shame.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Lucifer smirked.

He sat back on his knees to quickly flip Sam over and fit himself flush with the man's arched back. Nuzzling into the crook of his lover's neck he snapped to rid himself of everything but the dark cloak shrouding his shoulders. He grabbed their nearly empty bottle of lube and poured a generous amount between Sam's thighs, not bothering to spread any near his cheeks or tight ass.

Sam's cock twitched impossibly harder despite the blood spilling from his tender thighs.

“You're mine aren't you? Could do anything I wanted and you'd let me. Silly little trusting blood bag.” He thrust his hard cock against the leaking punctures, turning the lube light red with Sam's fluids. “Lucky I need you or you'd never get this. Mine to use and fuck as I see fit.”

Sam moaned uncontrollably as Lucifer punctuated every babbled sentence with another soul shaking thrust in the tight heat of his slick thighs.

“Your hole won't get my cock tonight and you don't even care. Still so hot for anything. You're so perfect for me, you know that?”

Sam drooled and sank further into his angel's embrace as his hips tried to make more friction between Lucifer's leaking tip and his own thick dick. He was easily bent and bit again, less aggressively, on both shoulder blades. Blood trailed the way wings might sprout, focused and full of life.

They moved together beautifully, fitting rhythmically to their own precise beat. Hot and cold intricately matched and balanced between the two. From fluid motion to sticky stuttering as the blood dried and held tight to passing skin. 

Nearing the edge, Lucifer chased his own release. He pulled Sam back up against himself and whispered dirty promises into his ear. 

“I could keep you like this forever. Take what I need. All of you, just for me, for eternity.” Virtually untouched, Sam convulsed and came over the rumpled sheets. He slumped back and continued to rock in time on reflex alone.

Lucifer sped up and plowed Sam's tender flesh, finally loosing his tight control. His orgasm bloomed moments later, spilling over Sam and mixing with the mess on the bed. They held onto each other as Sam caught his breath and Lucifer slowly brought his body temperature back up.

Finally separating after long minutes of basking in the afterglow of each other, they made heavy eye contact. 

“Eternity, huh?” Sam peeled the comforter off the bed and tossed it into a still dark corner of the room before slipping under the remaining sheets and pulling his other half into him. “Pretty long time.”

Snuggling in and healing the bites with a touch, Lucifer fell right into position as little spoon. “I think eternity would look fantastic on you. Consider it, Winchester.”

Eyes closing once again Sam mumbled, “If we can do that again I'd say yes in a heartbeat,” and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my fic and i'll make shitty twilight references if i wanna


End file.
